lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuzexandra
---- Kuzexandra Suka Kuz-Geraldson (born 7 March 1062) is the first child and daughter of Kuzon Jr. and Suka, granddaughter of renowned Kuzon & Helena. She is the twin sister of Kuzana, and older sister of Kuzon, IV. Her husband is scientist Cornelius Geraldson and her kids are Nicolai & Quincy Geraldson. She is an RP character of TheGreatKuzon!. She is 24, part of The Kuz Clan. 'About' Kuzexandra is very nice girl, likes history and martial arts and is intelligent. She was her father's true heir following in his footprints. She won many spelling bees growing up and was in school clubs. She has an energetic personality and looks on the bright side, with a smile. She has a job as a businesswoman and a historian, having a large book collection. Her husband, being a scientist, is intelligent and relates to her (how they met). She loves chemistry and technology. She likes genealogy and visiting her family. She walks around casually like a normal person on the streets a lot to enjoy nature and the "top scene", despite being very wealthy. 'Appearance' Kuzexandra sports a normal white and blue dress and skirt with brown slick hair and a bandana. She wears long purple socks and brown shoes, and wears purple gloves. She has a long brown tail and blue eyes. 'Biography' 'Childhood' She is the oldest daughter of Kuzon Jr. and Suka, and twin sister of Kuzana, being born 7 seconds before her. Middle named after her mother. She was a rowdy child but liked to draw and create things. She got to know and bond with her siblings a lot because her dad was always busy. Her mother was a very large influence on her life, as she has learned to cook, sew, and much more, as well as her siblings. She likes pictures. She liked helping her dad in the office (he was Mayor). When Kuzexandra was 6, she started martial arts training. She loved math and science, much like her father. By age 7, she was a prodigy in spelling bees and book clubs. She won many awards. She never excelled in sports, though, like her sister Kuzana. Kuzexandra never had a boyfriend until College, because she didn't believe anyone to be mature or intellectual until then. She kept to herself and was proud and smart. She was a straight A student in High School. She sparked an interest in history in Middle school. She and her cousin Knox like to do archaeology sometimes and she goes with him on excavations sometimes. 'College' Kuzexandra attended Supreme City University from 1080 to 1084. In College, she met her future husband Cornelius Geraldson. They got married in April 1081. She and him loved each other. Cornelius was approaching a PhD in Neuro-Science and Kuzexandra a PhD in History and Philosophy. She graduated in May 1084. On June 9th 1084, Kuzexandra and Cornelius welcomed Nicolai Isaiah and Quincy Alan Geraldson, twins born at the hospital, right out of college. They were born tail-less. She and Cornelius bought a large home in the valley to raise their kids and where Cornelius could do private experiments. Kuzexandra walks the streets casually in normal clothing a lot, despite being wealthy and a businesswoman. 'Gallery' ToddlerKuzexandra.jpg|Kuzexandra as a toddler KidKuzexandra.jpg|Kid Kuzexandra AdultKuzexandra.png| Category:Awesome Category:Role-Play Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Saiyan Category:Saiyan Hybrid Category:Human Category:Saiyan Human Hybrid Category:Human Hybrid Category:Kuz Clan